ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Talk page archived. September 19 Hey Gotek, just dropping by to say hi! :D I like the archive pic. look at the gt pic I made! I made it with Microsoft Word. :D So what's Up? Oh! ;) Look at my new page! Could I make a RPG on this wiki, and if yes could you help me with it Gohanssj3 20:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Gohanssj3 I might need several or more pages to make locations, shops, etc like Dragonball Role Playing Wiki Gohanssj3 21:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Gohanssj3 I could add links to the main RPG page so people can know whats what, and I need locations like East City, Hyperbolic Time Chamber, etc like Dragonball Role Playing Wiki Gohanssj3 22:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Gohanssj3 Could you make a mainpage for the Dragonball UW Role Playing Game for me I don't know how to make the Main Page Colums like our main page. Gohanssj3 22:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Gohanssj3 Look at my (colored) SSJ4 Malas Drawing! ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 22:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! ' 'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it 00:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template! HELLO GOTEK How can i create talk templates?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 18:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) FRIEND REQUEST Hello gotek do you want to be friends?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 19:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, is this one better! SpiritBomb 07:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello gotek!I want to konw whow do you create your own characters?Do you draw them?[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 15:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic Four Thanks I really like yours too! :P It's just some dumb thing we did one day on chatango where there where 4 people, so far Im the Human Torch because hes cocky, stupid, but funny! :P Umm Ms.Bulmas invisible woman for odbvious reasons. NG is the Thing?? xD And SSJ4 Vegito is Mr. Fantastic. Ice just recently joined to as the Silver Surfer. There old superheros! xD SpiritBomb 20:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) That Gohan saves Krillin photo you uploaded was once my avatar, don't ask why Im telling you this xD Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 00:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I like it! I feel like making one for you now. XD TreeOfMight. 23:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) IM GALACTIS! TheDragonGolen 23:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) hi gotek can you help me make sigs? Troll I already sent this to SG, but i noticed you were on so can you block Iamtoocool He made a blog to harrass other users and swear here. 23:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for taking care of that Troll. 23:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I might want to.. Tell me the things I have to do :) Hey Gotek, could I have you color one more picture for me? Sorry if I'm bothering you! SpiritBomb 03:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks SO SO SO much! :D I'm not done yet, I'm working on the picture now, but so far it looks ok, thanks for drawing it, but what I have in mind might be hard to do in paint.net, but I know if anyone can do it, it's you! :P SpiritBomb 03:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So the stories probably have to be long. I I have to use you characters? Right? I'll be glad to do the frigo saga I'll have to research him xD. Btw I'm using n77's new IPad2 right now TreeOfMight. 08:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok here it is! I want his hair to be red and pink, same thing with the hole in his chest! , his pupils are red now, and the rest of the eye is white. Hes wearing a yellow spandex, and everything else is the same as the first one you colored THANKS! :D 16:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I know I'll get started with DBX sometime todday. Just wait! It will be awesome! TreeOfMight. 18:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) But one more question, should I continue from the Buu part, where he says "This will be like a tournament, but more than one person can fight me at a time"..... ? Okay Gtk, here's yours! Oh yeah, anytime is great Thanks so much! :D 01:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha! :D I guess it's a good thing we have each other to help out! Also don't even worry about it, I like the picture either way, thanks alot for trying for me!! :D 00:41, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :3 Thanks, Okay I'll start :D TreeOfMight. 00:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh forget my last message, I thought the message Blaze sent me, and the one you sent me were the same message! xD FAIL. anyway thanks for trying! :D 00:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about my brother Kid Krillin he is new and i haven't told him all the rules. I think you should just remove that page anyway it is a double. 02:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Birthday wish, and i politely ask that you remove his warning or at least let him have a second one if he messes up again. I had to tell him on chat to remove the pic. 03:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character Kai in Dragon Ball (I)llusion Chix777 16:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Chix777 Hey! =D Nope didn't see it, whats up?! :D 00:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't really like Bleach anymore, but I'll tell all my friends that do like it to join! =D 01:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Im awesome, how about you?! =D 01:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool, you'll to tell me how it is! =D 03:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I added the picture anyways :3 22:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah, his name is Tony Tony Chopper, and he's really amazing!!! I won't tell you anything about him though, because spoilers are evil, but hes really awesome!!! What part are you one right now in One Piece? :P 14:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool!! I love that show! :P 15:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek if you get some extra time could you please color this picture in? =Dhes the color of a normal dalmatian with blue eyes, and black pants, and a pink shirt. Thanks! :P 02:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow thanks alot thats great!!! =D He's my new OC Oreo, I love dogs! xD 04:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) HAHA THAT LOOKS SO AWESOME THANKS SOOO MUCH!!! His pink shirt is friggin awesome!!! xD Thanks Gotek, I think it turned out really great! =D 13:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I love it, and thanks! =D Congrats on 4,000 :P 13:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Poll Nice coloring you did on SB's new character? Also, it's your turn to change the poll. :D 19:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi can you teach me how to add color to wiki backgorund AFriezaFan 02:31, October 19, 2011 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOTEK!!!!!! YOUR AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REPLY PLEASE REPLY!!!! EVEN IF IM AN ANON 02:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for the Oreo picture, I really love it!!! Also, I just downloaded Paint.net becasue I didn't want to bother you all the time about these pictures, but how did you get so good at Paint.net editing?!?! xD Mine are sucking right now, is there a tutorial, or is it more of a practice makes perfect thing? Thanks! =) 03:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Still don't know why that's my name. And it's Haruhi Suzumiya. And I like teh girls. :3 02:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories I notice you were doing a lot of edits on Categories. The Namekian, Android, and Human categories are linked to badges so i don't think we should change them yet (That is of course that we can't get a bureaucrat to change things around for them). 18:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, So are we going to make everything in plural forms for categories that are not related to the badge tracks then? 18:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Dude you are on fire editing! I just came back from India Friday, and then Saturday you started firing up edits. Now you are editing like crazy :D Great job! ' '[[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'The ability to have power is only to people who can control and have responsibility of it']] 16:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Nice to see ya editing again! Need to ask ya' a question, how do u make a talk template XD '' The Namek crew!!! '' 13:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Zane is indeed awesome . And yeah, I like it!! But....hero to darkness? Doesn't that make you evil? :/ 01:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) O.....kaaaay..... 02:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek I notice that we have categories called fuse and fusion and I think they should be moved to Fusions, What do you think? 18:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the nice message, I will be sure to message you if I need any help! ^_^ Also, thanks for the compliments, your avatar is awesome too! So are your signatures! (ALL OF THEM ARE SO COOL!!!) Yeah, that would be great thanks! ^_^ What is it about? 18:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) That sounds really cool! I think that would be really fun to write about! If you like that idea too, It'd be awesome to write that story! =D 19:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmm, Maybe "DBZ Legends: The father of Bardock, and Vegeta!" Or "The Story of the Forgotten Saiyan Warriors!" and "The Original King Vegeta, and the Incredible Low Class Warrior!" Are the best titles I can think up right now, but I'll keep thinking! HBU? Did you come up with any other titles you might want to use instead? :D 19:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think they're both just as awesome, so whichever one you want to use is fine with me! =) 19:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC)